


A Different Shade of Red

by BelladonnaDiaries



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 12,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22438876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelladonnaDiaries/pseuds/BelladonnaDiaries
Summary: Victoria was tired, she was tired of losing everyone she ever cared for. When she has finally given up and succumbed to the pain the Entity instead came for her and now shes in a place much worse than hell.
Relationships: Jake Park/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There is the implication that she tried to take her own life but Im trying to not be graphic so as not to make anyone .
> 
> Also in my idea of the Entity's realm, everyone is from some similar timeline at least of the past decade or so.

She awoke. Eyes blurry from her tears. Arms aching from inside, she remembered! She yanks her sleeves up and sees only scars remain from the attempt on her life. "No, I...I was just there....It just happened, is this hell?" She looks around, panicking, she's in a field covered in an inescapable fog. From what she can tell she's still in just a t shirt and shorts. Victoria is confused she was home last she checked, but this looked nothing like home. Victoria stumbles in the darkness searching for well, she doesn't know what she's looking for really. She managed to find a brick wall and followed it eagerly to a switch on a door when she heard a loud scream sound out. She started jolting the switch up and down to no avail. When someone grabbed her. "Are you fucking crazy!" A stern looking girl with a half shaven head and a permanent scowl. " The gates wont open till we finish the gens come on!" She grabbed her, confused and now afraid that she is in Hell.


	2. Chapter 2

The girl with the scowl on her face yanks Victoria away and behind a stack of hay barrels and a tree. "Yanking at the switches before the generators are done is a stupid way to get your ass sacrificed!" Victoria stares at her scared and confused,"sacrificed?, generators? Where the fuck am i!?" The girl covers her mouth suddenly.

"Is this your first trial? Oh shit." She takes a deep breath and grabs Victoria by the shoulders looking her square in the face. "My name is Nea, were in the Entity's realm and this is his cat and mouse game we're in." Tears stream down Victoria's face startled by what shes hearing. Nea continues on "if we can get all the nearby generators working, we can open these gates and leave, the downside is that we have a bloodthirsty killer here hunting us." Victoria was completely undone, last she remember she was ending it all, there's supposed to be nothing after death, not whatever this is!

Nea grabbed Victoria by the hand and directed her to crouch down and follow her. They both made it to a silent generator and she showed Victoria how to go about fixing one. "You'll be able to do this with your eyes closed one day but always be on alert some killers prefer to stalk and watch you complete it, just to strike you down," Nea stopped as if she recalled a bad memory and shivered. Victoria and Nea both worked on this generator for what seemed like ages till Victoria heard the most frightening scream ring out. Nea furrowed her brows "that sounds like Kate, we need to hurry and get this done and try to grab her." Victoria nods still sniffling and teared up, face flush from crying. The generator booms to life and off they go, crouching towards a horrid looking contraption that doubles their height, with a meat hook hanging off it. Victoria audibly gasps seeing a bloodied, blond woman dangled by her shoulder from the hook. "How do we get her off? Victoria asks. "Lift from under her arms and she should slide off but it has to be done quickly before they come back, they like to patrol afterwards" As Nea went to unhook Kate Victoria heard a branch snap behind her, before she could even react and warn her she had been slashed in the back and was down, bleeding with tears in her eyes. Right behind her was a tall figure, dressed all in black wearing a ghostlike mask, it reminded her of the Scream picture she once saw in a museum as a child. He appeared very focus on his downed victim and knelt down to pull the knife out of Nea's back. "We need to go now" snapped the frightened blond before her. Victoria unhooked her and they ran off, unfortunately in opposite directions, Victoria was lost, recognising nothing around her, wherever she was its nothing she's ever seen before.

The scream that rang out in the distance told her that Nea had been hooked, she shivered realizing how sickening it is, to be placed on a meat hook like livestock. She searched around in the area she ended up in and found a generator, and had no clue where to even begin, she started to fumble around with the various wires and gears and it started pumping slowly. Suddenly, Victoria felt every inch of her skin lift, something was wrong. Before she could react someone threw what sounded like firecrackers and felt herself being pulled through a window. The person who was pulling her kept running and she was barely keeping up. Victoria's senses were right and her new found companion got her out before it was too late. Oddly enough none of the birds seemed disturbed by this. He tossed her around a corner and proceeded to shove her into a locker and put a finger up to his mouth to indicate that she needs to stay quiet. He then closed the locker and began to work on a generator within reach of the locker. Victoria doesn't understand if shes supposed to stay there till he comes back but she takes it as a moment to quietly breakdown and cry. She still doesn't understand how she went from giving up on life and wanting to end it all, to whatever this was, everything felt like a mess maybe its all just a horrible nightmare. Before she get ahold of herself it happened.

(Closing in  
Feeling tight  
Can't breathe  
Throat closing  
Tears Hot  
Vision fading)

"I can't breathe, oh my god, I cant breathe!" Victoria's thoughts ring out.

Victoria begins to hyperventilate, shes getting loud, too loud. Jake looks over to the locker and runs towards it slamming it open and grabbing the girl by the shoulders and holding her still. Dark tinted tears are running down her face, she looks semi-conscious, she's breaking down. He's unsure whether to leave her there and let the killer have her or to make her snap out of it long enough to get out. "Hey...look I know this seems scary and you don't know what's going on, but we need to get out of here and the only way that's gonna happen is if we work together." Jake pleads to the young disheveled woman in front of him. Victoria's breathing slows, she's pulling her self back together as best she can and composes herself "What do I need to do?" "Well first, we've gotta get out of this area, you made a bit of noise and its best we return later. Im sure we only need another generator or so." Jake says

"What about Nea? She got hooked after we got the blonde woman" Victoria pointed in the distance of where Nea last was.  
"Im sure she's been unhooked or else we would've seen the Entity's claws reaching out for her by now." "Claws? Victoria looks up at the sky. "What the hell is this place?" Victoria asks slightly frantically. Jake motions to be quiet, silencing Victoria once again. As they continue on to the massive storehouse in front of them, they don't realize they were being watched and now their time in this trial is numbered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thing you like or dislike let me know! This is my first fic and im still new to this so sorry if its all a mess.
> 
> *Thanks to Maesonry for the critiques Im making improvements as I go*


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this chapter on a line of *** followed by {} will indicate memories think of this like her archive.

They made it to this storehouse structure and the man Victoria met helped guide her through a generator, it almost didn't make sense to her; they were like puzzles pull here, move this and push that and it would start slowly working again. Victoria kept trying to sneak a peek at the man showing her what to do but he had a bandana and glasses obscuring his face. Jake showed the new girl how to fix gens, disassemble totems and explained how a toolbox can help take apart the hooks temporarily. He found himself catching small glimpses at her, he swears he's seen her before. She's familiar....her almond eyes are like black holes, never-ending, her face is shaped like a heart,round cheeks leading to a small chin, and her lips were round and plump "oh my god, I know who that is"Jake thought  
"Shit" Jake said  
"What happened?" Victoria replied, her tilted in curiosity  
Remaining ever so calm, he replies "uhh, I thought I saw a totem over there I'll go check. You go towards a gate, they should be about done." Victoria tries to quietly make her way to a gate, but she hasn't gotten used to the layout, she makes her way over to what looks like a very large farm shed. Everything is falling apart, like its at least 100 years old. Victoria doesn't know what she's looking for but doesn't notice the light footsteps right behind her. A hand covers her mouth muffling the startled scream coming from her, it all fades to black.

***  
{Victoria hears laughter outside, its snowing and she sees her fellow classmates outside playing in the snow. She sits inside studying, good grades means she'll make her parents proud. It means all their work wont be for nothing. Victoria Kim is 13 years old, she's 1 of a handful of poor students at an expensive private school in Upstate New York. Her parents each work 2 fulltime jobs to afford it. But its worth it they say. She's special they say. She hears someone enter her classroom and looks up. Its a boy, his name was Jake.}

***_

*click!*  
*click!*  
"Wow, truly a work of art!"  
*click!*  
"Danny you have outdone yourself, a fresh faced survivor ripe for the picking" The Ghostfaced man utters to himself in between pictures of his newly captured friend. Victoria stirs but she's not quite awake yet.

Victoria stirs, beginning to wake, she feels foggy and her chest is tight and....(where am I again?) The sound of heavy boots approaching got her attention. 

"oh fuck!" Victoria curses under her breath. (I've got to move!) She thinks. Victoria went to get up but her hands were bound, she pushed on and tripped and fell flat on her face, looking down blood blurring her vision she sees her ankles were bound also. 

"Tsk,tsk! Where's my little kitten running off to?" The ghostly visage says. 

She tries look up but she can only crane her head as far as his knees. He bends over ghostly visage prompting a startled cry from Victoria.  
"Please... don't hurt me" Victorias whimpers.

"Aw, no sweet doll o' mine, I'm not gonna hurt ya, I just wanna snap a few pics. Let's call it a photoshoot." The ghostly man said to her

Victoria continues to whimper and attempt to wipe the blood off her face but stops when she realizes that her pathetic attempts has the ghost behind her giggling. She heard a *click* then a flash blinds her for a second. His giggles turns into a loud laugh, "oh baby! you have no idea how scared you look!" The Ghost approached her and used his boot to turn Victoria over onto her back. "Now where was I?"

Victoria lies flat on her back now, unable to move since her wrists and ankles are bound. Large leather boots are now on either side of her hips. A gloved hand comes toward her, lifting her chin to face him. Victoria is scared, she can't help the tears that stream down her face. The Ghostface looms right above her chuckling while she cries softly. " No tears dollface, Im gonna let you go, just wanted to get acquainted." The Ghost face said to Victoria. He grins behind his mask cause he got her to calm down,despite his lie. He's definitely gonna kill her, what better way to welcome someone to the Entity's realm than a taste of sweet release only to reawaken here again, he thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Jake feels like he's been wandering around the area forever, he's thought of every hiding place, checked for crows on every locker he came by and nothing. Victoria's gone. Jake felt horrible, he abandoned her, ripped from the real world and brought here and he left! "Im a fucking idiot! I cant believe I just left her, now I cant find her!" Jake panics and jumps back hearing movement nearby ready to run "woah, woah why you freaking out?" Nea remarks, coming from behind a hay barrel, Kate right behind her, shoulder bleeding through her bandages. Jake tells them how he freaked out when he realized who the new survivor was and how he never expected someone he knew to end up here. Jake ran off and told her to head to the gates. Kate being curious asked" well who is she?"  
Jake sighs,"her names Victoria Kim, I guess you could say we grew up together..." He rubs his temple, upset with himself. "Ahem!" Nea coughs out " we need to get to a gate and get this over with now, she'll meet us there im sure."  
Jake and Kate's brows furrow with worry but they continue on. 

After checking the areas near both gates, the three of them realize Victoria isn't around. Now they must choose, open the gate starting the collapse, or venture further in risking sacrifice. Jake looks out worried towards the storehouse, then the famous killer shack, wondering which building had the basement. "Y'all, its Ghostface, what if he got her?" Kate questioned twirling a blonde lock nervously. "We just need to get the fuck out, she's stuck here like all of us she'll wake up at the camp." Nea snaps back at them pulling down the lever for the North gate. Kate turns to Nea, "Ghostface is a sick man, do you really wanna leave her with him?" Nea's scowl deepens and she hangs her head low,"I'm sorry guys i'm not risking it this time." 

The gate is open the collapse has begun the ground is shaking and cracking open, there's not a lot of time left. Kate, Nea and Jake jump, their hearts are racing. "He's coming!" Nea yells as she runs off through the barrier where she is safe now. Nea motions for Kate and Jake, they reluctantly walk towards the barrier. Ghostface approached them carrying something over his shoulder. It was Victoria. She was bound and bloody. He dropped her in the entryway for the gate, chuckling. "Don't worry friends, I made sure she felt very welcomed." Kate fell backwards into the barrier, shocked and what she just witnessed. Kate was on her knees behind the barrier, hands covering her mouth. Jake stood unsure, part of him said leave, the other part said go grab Victoria and pull her to safety. He slowly tries to grab her by her shirt just to try and pull her towards him. The Ghostface jumps towards him yelling "BOO!" and laughs when it scares him back into the exit. Jake pounds on the barrier begging to be let back in. Nea is long gone and Kate puts a hand on Jakes shoulder in an attempt to calm him. 

The Ghostface laughs excitedly, his little plan is going better than he thought. No altruism was to be found here. He cuts Victorias bindings free, allowing her to crawl away. His photoshoot was amazing but did require more blood and tears so he needed to coax them out of her. Oh how he did enjoy her pleas for him to stop. How her body betrayed her mind. She barely fought back, but usually the new ones don't. Keeping in mind two survivors are still watching, he grabs his knife and jumps onto of Victoria's back, plunging the knife deep into her back. He pulls her head up by her hair and takes out his camera.  
*click!* One last snapshot of their time together. Jake stood in the barrier feeling ashamed that he indeed left her for dead. The collapse ended and fog pulled everyone away back to their respective realms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria is trying to recover from her first match in the Entity's realm

***

The bathroom is loud and bright. Girls are flocked inside putting on makeup, hiking up their skirts and pushing up their bras. Trying to look more mature and desirable for the older boys. The other girls laugh at Victoria and say shes boring and a prude. 

Victoria pretends to not care until they all leave, she cries. She looks herself over, "I look fine" she says sobbing "right?" She runs out of the bathroom sobbing 

***

Victoria jolts awake, feeling as if it was her first breath ever. She searches her whole body remembering the past ordeal she went through. 

"Oh my god, it was a nightmare!" She sobs tears of relief.

"Actually, it wasn't." A voice clarifies

Victoria looks up to notice she's in the woods near a campfire with people of all different backgrounds staying at her, pitifully.  
Victoria thinks back and remembered what Nea said. She starts to cry and hides her face. Kate stands up and walks towards Victoria offering her hand to stand up. 

"Lets go suga'!" She wraps her arms around Victoria and walks her over to the fire carving a space amongst the group. She sits her down and stands in the middle of the circle. "My name is Kate." She mentions to the nearest person by her.

One by one everyone introduced themselves, her sobs slowly died down as some made jokes, others gave comforting words of assurance, and then there was Jake. He tried to hide his face behind his scarf but it was too late, she had already seen him. 

"Jake? Is that you?" Victoria says shocked in barely a whisper. She remember the man with bandana covering his face wearing glasses, he looks so similar to him right now. Then it hit her. That was Jake. Jake left her in that trial to be tortured. Why did Jake do this?

Jake just stands there, head hung low dragging his foot in circles in the dirt. When Victoria doesn't say anything else, he walks off into the woods.

Kate grabs Victoria's hand, " come one let's see if we girls can pull you together some clothes." Victoria follows remembering she is still in a tshirt and shorts. "Thank you, Kate" Victoria says softly. 

Kate and some of the other girls took extra clothing from their chests to see what fit her. She took the clothes and walked behind a tree unsure of changing. 

"Go on hun, we'll stay near in case a fella or two tries to sneak a peek" she winks. 

Victoria managed into some sports leggings and a crop top hoody she threw a tshirt under. It reminded her of home. She reappears from behind the tree, she offers the clothes back but everyone insists she holds on to them.

"The Entity will eventually gift you clothes from back home and other things, use that stuff for now." 

A young woman said to her, she had black hair cut in a bob with bangs that covered her eyes. She was wearing a uniform? 

"Im Feng, by the way" she offers a hand. Victoria shakes it in return.

Victoria turns around to see survivors are turning in for the night? day? She's not sure what time it is but most are heading off to sleep in makeshift tents. Victoria isn't tired, she sits down at the fire and stares into it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria distances herself from Jake after realizing he allowed her tortuous first trial to take place. Meanwhile the Entity brings everyone except Victoria into a trial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im picturing Blood Hunts as the Entity throwing all survivors into trial.

***

Victoria sobs in the darkness of her room, she doesn't know whens the last time she's left. She hasn't seen her parents in days. She's tired but has done nothing but sleep, she can't stop crying, can't stop thinking.

***

Time doesn't seem to pass in the Entity's realm as Victoria's learned. It feels like she's been here forever, people get pulled into trials and come back after awhile and then more get pulled in. Sometimes no one is pulled and all the survivors get to know each other.

Victoria learned that Steve and Nancy were a couple that came from a world where they actually had fought the Demogorgon with a girl with amazing mental powers. Jane was a popular talk show host back in the real world and Adam was a teacher living abroad in Japan. Bill lived in a world where there was a massive zombie outbreak and he sacrificed himself to save the ones he cared for but then he woke up here. David was once a rich boy in Manchester with bad habits for underground boxing and Ace was a smooth talker with a gambling habit. Dwight got left in the woods one night after a work party where he had too much to drink and woke up in the Entity's realm while Meg was a medal winning runner in school but didn't go to college to take care of her mom, one day she appeared her during a run. Laurie, Quentin and Tapp all came here with their own personal nightmares. They didn't like talking about it. 

Victoria wondered if she came alone or with a killer. Almost everyone came with someone apparently. While everyone shared their stories she couldn't help but stare across the fire at Jake sitting against a tree but there was something farther behind him, she squinted, edging closer to the fire when she saw a white ghost mask just barely in the darkness. It tilted its head slightly raising a hand to wave. Victoria's body stiffened, cold sweat began pouring down her body. 

Its him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bloodhunt is on and all the survivors are feeling stressed and weak but they must push on. Victoria gets her first actual trial and discovers what shes capable of.

***  
A group of girls push and kick Victoria to the floor, they call her a mutt and a disgrace to her culture. She's not wanted. She's not one of them. They are beautiful asian girls and Victoria's muddled blood. They spit on her and run off when they hear someone coming. She looks up to see a boy holding his hand out to helo her back up.

***

He chuckles, he never thought watching the survivors in their camp would be this entertaining. Learning some of their life stories would prove useful at some point but really he's only here for one person, the new girl, Victoria. He moves just a tad closer to get a better glimpse at her. She seems small and pathetic, he wonders how long the Entity will keep her around, only cause she doesn't seem like much of a fighter.

The welcome wagon he rolled in for her proved so, she spent the whole time crying and begging for him to stop. Oh how it drove him crazy hearing her cries turn to soft whimpers as she gave up. He pulls out his camera and scans through the pictures he took, she looked beautiful in red. He would keep that in mind. He moved just a bit more closer to the tree almost directly behind the man she was staring at. He looks right at her and waves as he watches all the color fade from her beautiful caramel skin, complete shock, just like he wanted.

"Smile, gorgeous" he whispers while he snaps a quick picture and disappears into the endless fog.

Victoria watches the Ghostface snap her photo and turn to leave. She's so confused, she wonders if she is even safe now. She wants to scream but she can't, she's frozen in place. All she manages to do is make eye contact with Jake, hoping he sees the pure fear in her eyes. Its too late though, The Ghostface is gone.

Jake is sitting farthest from everyone, lost in thought. His spine shivers and he looks around. His eyes land on Victoria and notices she looks like shes seen a ghost. Pale and frightened, looking past him and then at him. He jumps up and hurries to her. He squats down in front of her and notices her lips moving.

"So close, I thought I was safe." She's whispering to herself.

Jake turns and looks back into the darkness. Nothing.

A deep fog rolls in, it envelops almost everyone, meaning its Bloodhunt time the Entity is hungry and it takes almost everyone into a trial. 

Victoria opens her eyes, she's in a broken down hospital. She crouches down unsure of where her fellow survivors are or where the killer is. She hears footsteps and peeks over a door to see Meg dismantling one of the totems. 

"I know you're there." Meg says 

Victoria is shocked her senses are that keen, she comes out quietly and approaches her. "Not trying to scare you, I don't know who the killer is so im trying to be cautious. Have you seen a generator yet?" Victoria says "Don't worry, you cant scare me, I've done this too many times. We can look together, it'll go by faster that way." Meg responds matter of factly. The glowing totem is disassembled with a thunderous boom. Victoria looks up confused from the sound. "We need to move, the killer knows I got rid of his hex. That thunder indicates the 'curse' is gone." Meg informs her. They move as quickly and quietly as they can. The two women come across a generator and work on it as fast as possible and continue on. Victoria pauses and looks behind her. "Meg, this is gonna sound weird but I think he's near." Meg stares at Victoria and says "That's not weird at all, this place were in gives everyone 'gifts' unique to us. Sensing the killer could be yours." Meg and Victoria pick up the pace and stop when they hear a running generator nearby, when they get closer the here soft groans of pain. Victoria glances over the generator to find an injured Jake. He's vigorously biting down on his scarf to muffle his groans. They go over to patch him up and ask who's the killer. 

He unclenches his jaw "Its Trapper, beware pallets and windows, stepped in one earlier but got out before he came." 

Victoria finishes patching his ankle and sees the deep gashes from a bear trap, she looks up at him, worryingly. Meg finishes out the gen. Jake gets up to leave without saying anything more. 

"He does that alot, he prefers to work alone. Don't take it personally." Meg taps Victorias shoulder and motions her to follow. 

*thump! thump!* Their hearts begin pounding. 

Meg's head perks up, she motions Victoria to crouch and hide. "Im gonna lead Trapper away, there's a generator nearby, Okay?" 

Victoria nods, dipping behind a turn over gurney near some chairs. She looks under the small space between the gurney and floor and sees Meg wave the killer down, and assumes a starter race position. She sprints by him, faster than shes ever seen someone run and turns the corner. The Trapper runs right behind her, she hears a loud bang and a grunt. She assumes Meg threw down a pallet, hitting him. Victoria finds the nearby generator and with it she finds, Nea. 

Nea looks over, furrowing her brows. "Hey stranger" she says. 

Victoria assists her with the generator when she hears a scream ring out nearby. "Its Meg, I gotta go!" Victoria says running off in her direction. Nea completes the generator and heads off to find the last one. 

Meg had climbed through a window to get to a chest when the bear trap activated and clamped down on her ankle. She pulled as hard as she could but it wasn't giving in. Her heart started beating louder she heard footsteps coming when someone turned the corner towards her. 

She looked down expecting a machete to the head but instead saw hands pulling the trap open. She looked up to see Victoria pulling the trap free. The heartbeat grew louder when the Trapper appeared behind Meg. He went to strike her down, when Victoria pushed her away and took the hit. Meg shuffled to get up and start running. Victoria dodges the second swing going under him and started booking it. 

Jake and Nea reunited and finish the final generator. The auras of the gates locations become available to them and they head off to the closest one. They find Meg already at the gate, her leg is heavily bleeding but adrenaline is coursing through her and she ignores it. She stops the gate just when it should open. 

"What the hell, Megan!?" Nea shouts at her "Victoria took a hit for me and she's running him around we need to get her to come this way." Meg tells Nea and Jake. 

Jake nods in agreement. "None of us have been hooked so we should be able to pull this off, Nea stand by the gate to pen it and we'll be back." 

Meg and Jake head towards the growing heartbeat when they see Victoria running toward a pallet, she vaults it in time for him to swing and hit the pallet. She giggled, vaulting over till she felt her ankle get pierced and bone break. 

Jake and Meg ran to pull her out of the trap. The Trapper swung and hit Jake and Victoria got loose. He went to swing again but a bright flash blinded him. They all turned to see Nea point a flashlight at him. They all ran and escaped the match. 

"That was fucking amazing!" Meg exclaimed. 

"Nea for the win though" Victoria laughed 

"Yeah, glad I could save your asses." Nea said rolling her eyes, slightly smirking. 

Victoria looked at Jake, he smirked shaking his head as they pushed through the fog. There the glow of the campfire greeted them. They were safe again. 

Jake stopped Victoria before the got to camp. "Thank you for patching me up earlier." 

Victoria smiled shyly, "no problem." She stared into his eyes and saw something different. Something new. Jake wrapped his arms around her and gave her a hug, then walked to camp without a word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always imagine the bloodhunts as the Entity pushing everyone to the edge, requiring everyone to put in more work than usual to please it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a successful few trials the bloodhunt is halfway over. Victoria is finding her place within the group but still senses not all is okay.

***

Victoria struggles to tame her hair, its wild and unruly most days, she feels like a sheep or a poodle. Her mother's hair is like silk, why couldn't she get hair like that? Her skin is dark and shes developing curves and chub. Her mother and father say she is beautiful and unique. She's a piece of each of them. Victoria doesn't want to be unique anymore. She wants to be like the other girls. She tames it into a bun and hopes it stays. Maybe no one will ruin it today.

***

Victoria wakes up looking at the trees and stars, she hears the crackling of the fire nearby and sits up and shes alone. For some reason she felt like someone was with her, maybe it was Kate and she left. She notices shes wearing a thick, dark green coat over her, Its Jake's, she looks over for him and finds him sitting closest to the fire in a plain white shirt and cargo pants. For a second her eyes drift over his body slowly until someone waves their hand in her face. She looks up, its Jane, giving her a big smile.

"Like what you see?" Jane says. Victoria blushes realizing what it looks like she was doing. 

"It's not what you think, I was looking for Jake to return this." Victoria holds up his jacket, smiling nervously. 

"Oh no, I believe you" Jane winks and walks back to the fire. Trailing behind her was David, putting his shirt back on. 

"That's a whole lot o' woman eh lass?" David smirks. 

Victoria covers her face upon realizing what just happened, Jane and David were hooking up, and she was oogling Jake. She doesn't know what's worse, the fact Jane caught her or the fact she did it in the first place. 

Victoria begins to walk towards the campfire when she feels something hit her foot, its a beautiful gemstone ring she's heard the other survivors say items like these are called offerings. She puts on in the hopes it proves useful next trial. 

Danny is bored, he wants to go see how the new girl is doing, he had heard the rumors that she ran around the Trapper and escaped right in his face. Apparently it left him feeling very sore about it. So she was definitely starting to prove useful. He kept fidgeting with something in his hand. "A pretty gift for a pretty girl" he chuckles. 

He finds his way towards the camp and notices the new girl is sleeping on the grass far enough that no one will notice him. He crouches over her, pushing the hair from her face, she looks so calm, very different from the crying mess she was when he had her. He notices the jacket belongs to another survivor, he'll have to keep that in mind. He also sees something interesting, a long deep slice down her wrist to elbow. "Interesting" he thinks to himself. 

He heads back into the forest when he hears rustling and hushed voices nearby. He peeks through some trees and sees two survivors going at it, the muscle head and the very curvaceous one, he's had plenty of trials with them. He watches as the man lays against the tree and she climbs onto his lap, she continues to grind against him trying to remain as quiet possible while seeking their release. Danny continues to watch while now seeking his own release. He pumps himself over and over till the couple finishes. "Its never good till some bloods involved" he whispers to himself. Before he goes he tosses the ring in the new girls direction. He knows she'll find it. 

Jake warms himself by the fire, lost in thought. Memories flash through his mind. He thinks back on his family, he wonders if they miss him, if they're looking for him still. He's always preferred being alone but now he doesn't get the choice, he needs the others to survive. When he put his jacket on Victoria earlier he noticed something, both arms had long scars from wrist to elbow, he guessed not everyone liked being alone like he did. Jake doesn't know how to feel about Victoria being here, he hadn't seen her since they graduated highschool, before he can think further on it he hears footsteps and Jane takes a seat nearby. He also spots Victoria bringing back his jacket. 

"Thank you." She says. He nods and puts it back on, it smells like coconut and cherry blossoms. He likes it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very intense match leaves everyone to fend for themselves, the pressures on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to my friend Bam, who's my inspiration for Bill since that's his main.

***

Victoria asks why they never have family over, her Mother and Father explain that no one ever approved of them being together, But they loved each other and they loved you. Victoria's parents explained how love saw no color and she was proof of that. She was their everything, and they worked hard to give her the best education in life so she could show the world she was special too. 

***

The fog rolls out and Victoria looks around, she's with her fellow survivors for once. Bill,David and Jane, she blushes remembering their slightly awkward encounter.

"We should split up and stay low, this area doesn't have the best cover, we get gens done and move out." Bill barks orders out as if he's talking to a platoon of soldiers. 

"Aye, aye captain" David mockingly salutes him. "Ow! Oye what's that for?" He says after Jane smack the back of his head. 

"Be respectful of your elders, papi" Jane says pinching David's cheek. 

Bill shakes his head and starts walking in the opposite direction of the couple, Victoria follows. 

"New love" Victoria says blushing. 

"Aggravating shits is what I call it" Bill replied. 

She looks back and the other two are already gone. 

"No room for fucking during war and as far as Im concerned this is a battlefield." Bill continued on 

Before they can even reach a generator they hear screaming in the distance. Bill finds a generator and points it out to Victoria. 

"I'll go see if I can be of help to the lovebirds, fix this generator here." Bill says before he leaves. 

Victoria gets halfway through when shes yanked off the generator, she tries to struggle but the killers grip is too tight. She's thrown on the hook and lets out a scream that honestly should break her vocal cords. She peers down on her shoulder to see a large hook protruding through. She looks down and sees a man who looks like something out of a nightmare all shadow holding a spine and a bell. He tilts his head and rang his bell, disappearing. 

Bill unhooked Jane and patched her up. 

"Its the Wraith, I hate that invisible fuck. This is gonna be a rough match." Jane says readjusting her shirt to go over her bandages. 

Bill takes a long drag of his cigarette "Well, hit what about the kid-" he's interrupted by what he can only assumes is Victoria's gut-wrenching scream. 

"Fuck!" Bill runs in her direction. 

Jane runs off to find a generator and David, preferably both. She crouches and tries to stay behind the trees. "Bill's right, this is an awful area for a match, its all wide open with only tress for cover. No buildings or broken down structures." Jane mumbles to herself. 

"Ooh,bingo" Jane says as she spots a glowing hex totem and starts to take it apart. Just as it falls apart a thunderous boom sounds out as she turns around, she hears the bell sound off and gets slashed across the head by the Wraith. 

David has completed two generators and is suspicious as to where everyone is. He left Jane to lead the Wraith away but he got bored and left him too. He heard a scream ring out, it's not Jane but he's worried for her. He starts running but stops when he sees Jane finishing a totem but notices something wrong and tries to yell for her but the boom of the hex being lifted drowned out his voice. He ran behind a tree and watched the Jane get instantly downed. "Fuck, Haunted Grounds, not the hex ya wanna break love" he muttered to himself. 

He waits till Janes hooked to run and grab her but the Wraith predicted this would happen. He charged after Jane and David but David would do anything for his friends and a little extra for Jane. He takes the hit and dragged away by the Wraith he'll take her place on the hook. 

Bill had gotten to Victoria well before the second phase, Bills med-kit was depleted so he had a harder time patching her up. Instead Victoria tore a piece of her shirt and stuffed it in the hole in shoulder. 

"Fuckin' Christ girl! I ain't seen some shit like that since I was in Vietnam." Bill said staring at her in shock. 

"Army brat, sir." Victoria responded 

Bill nods seeming pleasantly surprised. "Good shit, girl scout, he'd be proud." 

Bill and Victoria manage to repair another generator and a half when the thunder boomed throughout. Soon they heard Jane's scream nearby, they finished the generator as fast as they could.

Within a minute they heard David scream this time and Jane was running straight towards them. She had brought the Wraith right towards them. Victoria panicked, she leapt into a locker and Jane followed her lead.

It was too late though, the Wraith so it all and opened Victoria's locker, throwing her over his shoulder, she was terrified she would be sacrificed. Then she hit floor in utter confusion, Jane had busted out of the locker and left the Wraith stunned both women ran off in opposite directions. 

Bill tried to get to David but he saw the faint glimmer of the Wraith walk by still not visible, he was waiting on someone to grab him. He realized thus match wasn't going their way any more. He stepped back and went to start another generator in the hopes that most of them can make it. 

Victoria is still injured but she powers through it and finds Jane repairing a generator. 

"Here hun, finish this up I gotta try to save David from the hook." Jane says passing the two wires she held in her hands to Victoria. 

"He's probably patrolling, but its your choice." Victoria replied 

Jane smirks and shrugs heading off towards David. She can already sense the Wraith is close by but she risks it anyways seeing as David is already struggling against the cCaws of the Entity. Just as she grabs him from under his arms, she's taken by the Wraith and David loses his grip. A full sacrifice for the Entity. She struggles as best she can but she couldn't wiggle out.of his grip in time. The hook pierces her shoulder once again and the Claws of the Entity come for her. She fights it off for as.long as she can when she hears a generator surge to life nearby, she lets go. 

Victoria finishes her generator soon after Jane's gone. Now all that's left is to power the gates. She finds one and slams the switch down, her heart starts thumping and she's not sure if its adrenaline or the killer being nearby so she pushes on. A bloody Bill barrels through the forest right when the gate opens and rushes past her through the gate. She runs right behind him. aThe Wraith stares at her and turns away. Aware they're out of his reach. 

The fog dissipates and they're both back at the campfire, rejoicing at their unlikely win. 

"Good work out there, Girl Scout." Bill says budging her shoulder 

"Maybe the lovebirds could learn a thing or two from you" he continues while taking a drag off his cig. 

Jane and David roll their eyes, "I admit that wasn't our best work, but give us a break it was the Wraith." Jane says 

The rest of the group nod and shrug in agreement. 

Jake looks on at the group, happy to see Victoria did well once again. Victoria then approaches him and her smile drops. 

"Can we talk? In private?" She says 

Jake's heart sinks.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake and Victoria end up the elephant in the room.

***

Jake asked Victoria if she wanted to sit with him for lunch, she stood there speechless, she's used to staying behind and studying. She says yes, he leads outside under a tree. Victoria ask why here, Jake says he loves the outdoors and this is his favorite spot. Victoria smiles softly, she doesn't know what to do with herself now. Why is he being nice to me? 

*** "The Sun never comes up here, how do you guys tell time?" Victoria says laying by the fire staring up at the abyss they call a sky. 

"We don't really, love" David responds he's perched up against a tree, wrapping his hands in bandages. 

Victoria looks over and sees Claudette nodding in agreement, Dwight close by and Feng as well drawing in the dirt, she looks up and asks "So i don't know about the rest of you....but I've been wondering, Victoria? How do you and Jake know each other?" 

Victoria stared at Jake wondering who'd break and respond first, when suddenly the fog rolled in. Victoria squeezed her eyes shut fearing what horror awaited this round. 

"You can open your eyes now." Jake told her, she opened her eyes and saw they were the only ones left behind. 

Victoria didn't want to open her eyes, she didn't want to talk ven though she should. She closed them tighter when she felt a hand touch her wrist and her first reaction was to pull back. Jake tried to pull her towards him but she shoved him away. 

"No, don't, please I don't want to talk about it" Victoria says so softly he almost hadn't heard what she said.

"What are they?" The scars, I mean." Jake asked 

With tears in her eyes, she looks up and pulls the end of her sleeves over her knuckles, "Its how I got here, I had hoped to stop the pain, to stop the angry voices, to stop being alone and just be nothing but instead im here ." She curls up to her knees and hides her face. Jake stares at her and feels a pang in his chest. Victoria felt Jake climb behind her, he held her and squeezed her in a tight hug. She stopped crying and noticed he was crying too. 

"Im so sorry! I don't know what you went through after I disappeared but im so sorry I abandoned you when I saw you here. Im sorry for letting that sick fuck get to you! Please for give me." Jake cried out from behind her sure that she couldn't see his face, no one had ever seen him cry before. Feeling Victoria was still he worried but from behind her he felt her grab his arms wrapped around her and pulled him a bit closer.

"What I did was not your fault, and what that creep did wasn't yours either. Just promise me something Jake." Victoria said 

"What?" Jake asked. "Don't leave me again" Victoria responded, turning around and pulling him in for a hug.


	11. Chapter 11

***

Victoria asks Jake if she can walk with him to class, they're both Seniors now but Jake turns to look at her but somethings different her is seems longer and straighter and shes wearing a hint of makeup. Victoria smiles softly and bows her head a little as thanks when he says yes. Victorias bullies all look on in shock when they pass by together. 

*** "Why doesn't anyone else have scars from the shit they've been through? The hooks? The stab wounds? Claws?" Victoria asked Jake. "The only scars anyone has are ones that existed before coming here." He looked down at her arms as she touched one of the scars lightly. 

"What lead you to that? Please? I wanna know" Jake said his eyes pleading to know, he leaned in close to her and put his forehead against hers. "I just want to know how to help." Jake says as Victoria directs her eyes up to him. She feels hot now having Jake so close to her, its been years since she felt this way.

" Do you remember Senior year? When my Mother passed away?" Victoria asked, Jake nods "She had cancer, right? And it was too late to treat her." Victoria swallows what would've been tears and holds his hand," you still have a good memory I see." She looks at him and continues " My Father became very depressed after she was gone, we longer had the money for me to finish school so I had to start working at night and on the weekends just to finish, that's why I wasn't around much after school." Jake squeezes her hand to console her as he heard the shakiness in her voice increase. 

"I felt so bad not being able to see you more and then you disappeared after graduation, no one knew where you were, I would come by constantly to visit your mother, she was always so nice to me." She looks up at him tears flowing down her face, "I lost my mother, I lost you and then not long after, I came home one day and there he was, my father face down on the couch holding a photo of all three of us,dead." Victoria had completely unraveled. "I lost the only people I ever cared about, and I was alone, I tried to stay busy. I worked three jobs, I tried to never be home too long but the voices would always catch up." Jake held her trying to comfort her. 

"I got home one day and was just so exhausted I couldn't take it anymore, I grabbed the knife and I....I...woke up here." 

Jake didn't know what else to do, he grabbed Victorias face and kissed her forehead. "The Entity is cruel, and so is life, but were both here now and I wanna try and make this better." He said not letting her out of his embrace. "I always like you Jake" Victoria says to him breathing in his scent. "I know, but I was so caught up in myself to see that" Jake responded. 

The Ghostface looks on from afar at what just played out. He chuckles under his breath and prepares his camera for the next time he sees either one of them. After all this is his playground and he didn't want to share his new toy.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ghostface decides to mess with Jake in the hopes it gets him closer to Victoria now he's just waiting to be reunited.

***  
Victoria's Mother refused to tell anyone she was sick, Victoria could tell something was wrong but she would just smile and change the subject. Victoria wishes she would tell her.  


***  
By the time everyone comes back from their trials, Victoria's head is leaning on Jakes knee sitting by the fire. 

"Well then! not even gone that long and y'all done kiss and made up." Kate exclaims walking up her faithful guitar near the fire. 

Victoria's face lights up and Jake hangs his head so no one could see him smiling, till it suddenly fades and he sees the fog roll in on them. Jake woke up in a hospital, "ugh, Lery's, fuck this place." Jake sees no one nearby so he sets off to find a generator when he turned the corner and was blinded by the flash of a camera. "Say Cheese!" The voice behind the flash said before Jake could finally see who it was he was knocked out. When he came to he noticed the ground was cracking open, the collapse had begun that means he's the only one left. A bright flash blinds him again but this times there's laughter behind it. He was knocked to the ground then felt pressure on his chest, when he could see again he saw The Ghostface sitting on his chest he looked down at him and wagged his finger while showing him a picture of himself and Victoria. 

Danny's crouched over Jake, who looks so surprised he wishes he had a camera, but he does but its for something else this time. Danny wagged his finger at him while showing him the picture of them by the fire. "You know something Jake? I don't really like sharing. What's mine is mine and should stay that way." He begins to flip through the photos of Victoria's first trial and sighs "isnt she so beautiful? I really think red is her color." Danny flips the camera over so Jake can see a picture of Victoria laying on her back in a basement drenched in blood. He flips the camera over to show him,"Look at this, isn't she just beautiful?" Danny asks him. He continues flipping through them each more gruesome than the other, each one showing a new way he defiled Victoria. "I gotta admit for someone who cried so much to stop, I can tell she really enjoyed it" Danny laughs in Jakes face. He responds the inly way he can think of, he headbutts Danny and smashes his camera before booking it out of the area. 

Laurie and Adam have completed two generators and are treading lightly, they're wondering why they've yet to see evidence of the killer. 

"Am I crazy or have we yet to find the others and a killer?" Laurie asks. "Nope, I don't like it must be The Wraith? Michael?" Adam replies. Laurie shakes her head, "not Michael or he would've found me by no-" before she can finish her sentence The Ghostface slashes Laurie's back and she starts leading him into a chase. Adam manged to crouch behind a medical cart before he got hit and dipped behind more stuff to stay hidden. He begins work on a generator next to him hoping Laurie's going to keep him busy for a bit. 

Laurie's by no means an athlete but she has long legs. And is slender so she can run and vault a little quicker that most. She knows The Ghostface is smart and quick but hopefully she can keep him busy long enough for everyone else to do what they need to do. She vaults through a window and slides under a gurney before his knife can make contact. "Fuck you, you quick bitch!" He yells in frustration. Laurie's a little shocked to see she pissed him off, he's usually calm and collected but after the gurney slip and 2 pallet slams he's had enough and leaves after hearing a generator boom to life nearby. 

Jake had yet to even find a generator, he couldn't stop seeing the images of Victoria being violated in his head. He sat upstairs in the observation portion of the hospital in the center of the hospital. One image in particular messed with him, Victoria was on her back, head hanging to the side, her eyes were glazed over and she looked mid orgasm, was he right? Did she enjoy it? Jakes thoughts ran wild over this. Before he could think much further into this he heard a generator go off and the auras of the doors light up. He had just wasted the entire trial. 

Laurie ran up to Adam who was midway done with opening the door, "Did you see anyone else?" Laurie asked. Adam just shook his head and the door opened beginning the collapse. 

Jake walked up to the unopened door and found Claudette pulling down the switch. "Hey where were you this whole time? I saw Laurie and Adam but decided to gens on my own." Jake just hung his head unsure of what to say. Claudette returned her attention to the gate opening. Their heartbeats suddenly spiked up when The Ghostface suddenly appeared and stabbed Jake clean through the shoulder, he went down in one blow. "No One Escapes Death, my friend, especially when you broke my shit!" He stabbed Jake over and over till he stopped moving. "Looks like that cypress memento mori came through." He chuckles.

The collapse completes and the Entity pulls Danny back to the Killers realm. He returns but finds no camera around. He's going to have to perform better to earn it back apparently. Danny rests up thinking of a new plan to get what he wants.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria senses a bit of distance between her and Jake again, the girls decide to try to cheer her up.

***

Victoria waits patiently in front of her computer, its her only day off and she spends it talking with a guy on the computer, he comes to town once in awhile to visit her, her Father doesn't know about them. She loves when he comes to visit, to not feel alone, to feel the warmth of another body against her. She looks at her scream and smiles when it says "Hey, Kitten." 

***

Victoria stirs from her slumber,he's gone again, ever since his last trial he's been distant. She wants to ask what happened if there's anything she can do to help. It shouldn't bug her there's nothing really going on between them,right? She twirls her hair nervously, when two of women approach her, Feng and Yui. 

Yui crouches down to be at eye level with her, "Boys suck right?" She smirks after saying that and Feng giggles. 

"You need some girl time, we can't promise shopping and manicures but there's booze in it!" Feng says excitedly. 

They pull Victoria to her feet and grab the other girls. The guys look on very confused, "Oi! Where ya lovely ladies headin'?" David shouts out "and can we watch?" He winks at them, some of the guys hang there heads except Steve who was laughing with him. Victoria watches Jane's face as she roll her eyes, "Don't be gross!" Jane replied. The girls headed off to the forest. 

A fire is roaring nearby and all the girls are gathered around, Kate's playing a song on her guitar, huge handle of whiskey next to her which has been passed around a few times already. 

"So anyone got any cool stories?" Nancy says. All the girls begin to ponder what to say, "umm, idk any hookup stories? Here or back home? You guys cant be this boring." Nancy pouts and folds her arms mockingly like a child before drunkenly laughing. 

Almost everyone as if on cue looked at Victoria and Jane. 

Victoria puts her hands up " no! We never did anything at all, its not like that." She twirls her hair again anxiety eating at her. 

Jane pats her back and laughs, "its okay, we know! Word gets around fast." She reassures her. 

"Alright I got a recent one, so it was before our first trial with new girl here, but David was begging for it-" she was cut off by some of them giggling and passing the whiskey around. "So yeah he's been begging,so me being oh so merciful gave it to him good a couple of lines behind the campfire." 

Nancy hiccups raising her hand "Question." 

Jane nods while taking a swig of the almost empty bottle. "What position?" Nancy asks prompting a few of the girls to stifle giggles. 

Jane eyes widen and she smiles swiping a stray hair from her face,"Cowgirl." Nancy blushes and starts to laugh. 

Nea starts laughing "Goddamn! You threw all that thickness down on him!? Poor bastard, no wonder he's always hurting." Jane and the girls start laughing. 

Victoria is shocked, these are women she would've never imagined meeting in her life, and here she was, enjoying herself. Maybe that's just the whiskey talking but it felt nice and that's something she hadn't felt in awhile. 

As the night went on most of the girls are passed out, save for Kate who's still playing, but softer now, and Jane and Yui. 

"So, I don't want to sound rude but I can't tell what you are?" Yui says bowing her head to be respectful. Jane seems intrigued as well. 

"Yeah, *hiccup* you look very exotic?" She rolls her eyes "God don't ever let me say some stupid shit like that again." 

Victoria stared at both of them and went to twirl her hair when Jane grabbed her by the arm, "Don't be nervous 'mamita' its just a question." She says to her. 

"I'm sorry, you're right I shouldn't be nervous, umm I'm Korean and African American, its a weird mix I kno-" Yui interrupts her "Never doubt who you are, its not weird, its you." Victoria teared up being told that, no one except Jake had ever acknowledged her as anything more than a mutt, unfit for her respective cultures. 

She threw herself onto Yui for a hug. "Im gonna assume that's the whiskey doing its job." Yui and Jane laugh and then laugh harder when they see Victoria's passed out on Yui. "Buenas noches." Jane winks and turns over.

Meanwhile, the boys have been passing around their own drinks and reminiscing on their past lives, best fucks and women in general. 

"I'll tell ya what mates,there's nothing betta' than a good fuck after a rough trial, really relaxes ya'" David says as Steve high fives him and Ash excitedly nods in agreement. 

Jake looks around and sees Adam reading a book again for probably the hundredth time now, and Bill's asleep, yet somehow still has a cig in his mouth. 

"Alright boys, we've all thought about it before... Who'd ya fuck?" Ash laughs while motioning the guys to sit closer. Steve bursts out "Well I've always thought the Huntress would be a decent lay!" Most of the guys burst into laughter. 

"In all seriousness, I bet that Victoria could give any of these girls a run for their money" Ace says prompting a few brutish cheers."Ah, we've finally peeked your attention I see." David laughs nudging Ace. 

Jake says nothing and just glares at them, "Its not like that." David looks at Jake and asks "then what is it like then? Pretty girl like that, obviously likes ya'."He shrugs. 

Jake gets up and walks away in the forest. "Ah he'll be back!" David shouts and raises his bottle and takes a big swig of it. 

~~~~~

Jake walks through the forest and all he cant think about is Victoria. The memories flood through him like adrenaline. 

Dark, hair, honey eyes, the way he could turn her pouty lips into a beautiful smile. 

Why had he never realized this? Jake worried he lived life so focused on himself, he didn't see someone that could've made life better for the both of them. 

He stops when he sees the nearby fire of the girls, multiple bodies all sprawled out asleep. He saw Victoria laying across Yui's lap, her face was stained with tears. 

He slowly walked up to her and lightly shook her shoulder, she stirs and looked at him, rubbing her eyes with a mixture of disbelief and the need to wake up. He takes her hand and motions him to follow. 

Victoria is barely awake and a little shocked to be walking through the woods with Jake after he's been so distant lately. 

They stop once it's just them and the forest, she faces Jake, something's changed. There's a need she never noticed there. 

He brushes some of her away from her face, he's so close that she can smell the hint of alcohol on his breath. 

He presses his forehead against hers, caressing her cheek with his thumb, he pulls her into a deep kiss. 

She returns his kiss eagerly, as he pries her mouth open with his tongue, he begins to touch her all over her body feels. 

She feels like she's on fire and only he can fix it, but she pulls away

"What? Why now?" She asks him. 

Jake looks her in the eyes and says "I've been a fucking idiot, I didn't wanna see how beautiful you are and I didn't wanna see that we should've been together." 

Victoria smiles and she shuffles her shirt off as he begins to pull his jacket off. Victoria takes his jacket and throws it down behind them and lays down, he climbs on top of her and starts peppering kisses down her body, he feels like he's missed out and needs her now.

He doesn't get too far down when she shivers with pleasure. He takes one breast into his mouth while he kneads the other, Victoria throws her head back as her breathes begin to sound heavy and wanting. 

She rolls her hips under him and he snakes his hand down under her shorts to her slick sex and plunges two fingers in causing her to moan and stare at him with shock and lust. She kisses him again and lets her tongue dance around his. 

They break their kiss and Victoria pulls her shorts/ underwear off and spread her legs apart slightly, Jake sees how slick she is and he gets hard just thinking of being in her. He rushes to unzip his pants and frees his cock. 

Victoria looks at Jake as he fumbles to free himself from his pants, and was utterly shocked to see how well endowed he was. 

She's hungry for him and spreads herself open, pulling him towards her. They lock eyes as he slowly pushes the tip of his cock into her. He shudders, she's so tight but he'll fit. 

He takes one of her hands and leaves another on her hip and plunges into her with a slow and rhythmic pace until her eyes are glazed over,back arched, mewling with pleasure. 

Before long her moans and practically cries of pleasure and neither can handle it anymore. He lifts her hips and stands on his knees to see all of Victoria splayed out for him. She's beautiful, her hair is wild, her eyes are warm, she's perfect. 

He uses his thumb to stroke her sensitive nub causing her to cry out as he picks up the pace, slamming into her, and then her entire body starts to tighten on him, "I..Im gonna cum" she sobs through her orgasm as he spills into her with his last harsh thrusts.

They both lay there, intertwined, for what seems like forever. Victoria looks up at infinite stars in the sky, raising her hand towards it. 

"I thought this was a punishment when I got here you know, I thought I was in hell." She says. Jake reaches out taking her hand into his. 

"I don't know what this place is, but I hope me being here makes it a bit better for you." He says before kissing her forehead gently. 

Hoping everyone is mostly asleep the redress and head back to the fire to await the next trial.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't lose yourself in the fog

***  
*ping!* Victoria wakes in the middle of the night to a message from her virtual pen pal. She instinctively pulls the laptop towards her and rubs her eye to read the newest message. Her vision straightens out a bit to see its 3am and the message says. (Hey im here open up) She looks towards her door and checks the peephole....there he is.  
***

Although the daily dynamic hasn't changed much between Jake and Victoria their match mechanics, they're a solid team in any match together. Jake sabotages any hooks in the vicinity, Victoria starts the generators up and breaks any hexes. Everyone's learned Victoria is great and stretching out chases and getting out of them fast if she needs to.

Since her arrival there's been one new person, Zarina, who is not shy by any means but she's very inquisitive about a world no one knows much about. Victoria notices she goes to the forest often and is constantly taking pictures or jotting down notes. Victoria always made it a point to ask her about any new findings. Jake smiled, she hadn't changed much since before they came here.

If Victoria hated anything it was being alone, so whenever Jake was pulled into a match without her,she would roam the forest and lay in this little clearing she found. It was filled with flowers all muted in color, it was so serene almost felt like she wasn't trapped in a hell scape. Laying in the ground she swore she could hear whispering just like in trials, but the whispers sound so familiar, like memories hanging in the air, it left her in a haze. She doesn't know if the others heard these whispers too but she came here specifically to hear the voices of the ones she'll never see again. She pictures it now her mother's laugh and her father's chuckle. She thinks back on what brought her here, losing her Father, the knock on the door of that night when she met him.

The crunch of footsteps startled Victoria from her dazed state she sat up and was shocked, "Jed?"


	15. Chapter 15

***  
The snow falls heavy on Victoria, in the past 5 years she's had to bury both her parents. Her only friend moved away...she hasn't heard from him in forever. She stares up the ashy sky and watches the snow fall and touch her face. For a second the whispers are back and she tries to shake it off. A hand touches her shoulder, then embraces her. "Im here for ya' babydoll." He says.  
****

Victoria runs up to the man before her and stops just before she's able to touch him, tears in her eyes. 

"Jed!?." Victoria shakily says, the tears making it hard to speak. 

He flashes a smile at her, "the one and only babydoll," he opens his arms to hug her. 

The crackling of leaves and distant voices alerts them both and as Victoria turns around to announce her discovery, "Guys! Guys! I found Jed! I know him." Yui, Jane and Zarina all furrowed their brows in confusion, Victoria looked back and saw nothing there. 

"No...I swear he was here, he was here!" tears now flow freely down her face and Jane grabs her by the shoulders. "Mamíta, the forest plays tricks on everyone, its okay." 

They walk back to the campfire consoling Victoria along the way, until the fog rolled in and enveloped them. 

The reappeared at a temple in the middle of a bamboo forest. "I thought the Entity only took those present at the fire?" Zarina asked. 

" It does what it pleases at this point." Yui says trying to scout a generator nearby. She motions Jane to follow, " we should find two separate generators to work on, to at least try to get out faster." Yui says halting Zarina to stay with Victoria. 

Zarina looks back at Victoria who has now gone from a crying mess, to a tear stained warrior. Mascara is running all down her face but she had thrown her hair into a bun and was crouched low but still able to keep up with Zarina, just like Nea had taught her. 

They were both halfway through a generator when light began shining in the distance, first generator done, then a scream nearby when the Entity's claws appeared and locked the generator from their reach, 

"What the hell is this?" Zarina asked. 

"I dont know, those are the Entity's claws though." Victoria said. 

A shriek in the distance told them that Yui's been hooked and just like that the claws disappeared. Zarina immediately grabbed the final two wires and gear and brought the generator to life while Victoria made her way to Yui. Bill had taught her exactly how to unhook someone so that they couldn't get hurt for a bit and had a chance to run. 

She had just reached Yui, when the back of her neck sprang goosebumps, the killer was close, so she grabs Yui and tells her to hide. Victoria begins a full sprint in the hopes it attracts the killers attention, she looks back and see Yui's bright red hair ducking behind a rock. 

The killer stopped, noticing the bamboo moved near the rock and Victoria panicked not wanting her to be taken so soon. She picks up a rock and chucks it at the killer who immediately turns to her, it's The Ghostface.

"Hello again Kitten." He says as he whips his knife out and sprints at Victoria. 

Victoria runs as fast as she can away, she's practically memorized this area and finds the nearest pallet and slams in down on him. "Oh, Princess don't do me like that." He says rubbing the top of his head, they are at a stand still in front of the pallet. Victoria needs to think carefully here, he's not easy to mind game. She runs to the left of the crates and he followed causing her to do a quick step back and instead slides across the pallet to the other side, but not before his knife sliced her from hip to back. She cries out in pain but scrambles to her feet and picks up a decent pace to keep him away from the others. 

Yui felt an immense pressure off her shoulders with the killer gone and the Entity seems to have gifted her a med-kit from this chest so she was able to tie off her wounds. She thought Victoria was crazy for throwing a rock at the killer, were they even allowed to do that? She walked slowly through the area nearby till she found a lone generator and saw two more sets of lights turn on nearby. If she got this one done and another they might have a chance to all make it out. 

Yui found Zarina and Jane within the temple on the top of the hill, both seeming perturbed.

"What's wrong? We need to be working on generators?" Yui told them both. 

Zarina look down to the other side of the area," Jane brought a key and knows where the hatch is....." 

Yui looks at Jane who's twirling the key in her hand, "If you leave that's on you but I'm not leaving Victoria", Zarina nods in agreement as Jane heads off to the hatch,key in hand.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Yui, Zarina and Jane take the easy way put of the match or put themselves in harm's way for a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be rape/non-con in this chapter im sorry 😭  
> ******  
> But we are 16 chapters in and between college work and life in general it's taking a while so I wanna hear from you guys.
> 
> Who's your favorite survivor in the story?
> 
> Fav chapter?
> 
> What are some of your favorite teams?
> 
> And any other questions you may have.

Victoria runs through the Yamaoka Estate, blood dripping down her backside, she rounds a corner and realizes he's not chasing her. She slinks into a thicket of bamboo and tries to catch her breath, before she can even fully relax a leather clad hand reached into the bamboo and grabbed her by the ankle. 

"Gotcha!" He laughs as she falls back, hitting her head on a rock and ripping open her wound on her back. She screams trying to kick him off but he catches her foot in his hand and pins her down by the ankles.

He states at Victoria, shaking his head while forcing her legs down and apart, "Hey there Kitten, you remembered how much I love hide n seek?" The Ghostface says to her. She wildly thrashes her body and screams, which only spurs him on further. 

"Come on now, you don't wanna party like last time? I still have the pictures." He says playfully while grabbing her face, fully seated between her legs now. 

He takes out his knife and presses it against her face, slowly cutting into her cheek. Victoria's eyes are wild with fear, looking like a trapped animal, his favorite. He stiffens up at the sight and wants to take her right then and there. He wrestles her arms together and folds then behind her back. He pulls up her dress and lingers on the scars on her thighs leading to her core running his fingers over them. He brushes her underwear to the side and pulls himself free from his pants and with no hesitation he pushes his cock in fast till he bottoms out causing her to scream. He quickly cupped her mouth with his hand. 

"Shhh we can't have your friends ruining the fun ey baby doll?" He says to her, and she trembles but nods her head in agreement as the knife pressed harder into her neck. She trembled at the flashing thoughts in her head, she can't enjoy this, it's wrong.

She tried to close her eyes and think of Jake, his smirk being a sad excuse for a smile after their first time together, or how he fit perfectly against her body. She drifted off into these thoughts to console her when she feels a hard smack across her face. 

Stunned, Victoria opens her eyes to see The Ghostface lifting his mask, "Don't fucking think of him when you're with me! Don't you dare or I'll slit your fucking throat now." Victoria begins sobbing upon seeing his face and reaches up a trembling hand to touch his face. He pulls his mask back down before she can and bottoms put in her to stun her again. 

******** 

Zarina and Yui, run towards the screams in the opposite direction of the hatch.

"That was Victoria, Ghostface probably found her, we need to hurry." Yui said, grabbing Zarina's hand and pulling her in Victoria's direction. 

Even though the could hear their heartbeats ringing in their ears they couldn't see where the Ghostface was, until they heard the rustling of bamboo and whimpers from behind a thicket. 

Yui peeked into the bamboo to her horror to see his knife pressed up against her throat while he pounded his cock into Victoria mercilessly, tears streaming down her face hand over her mouth. Yui took a step towards them when he looked over at her never ceasing his brutal pace. 

"Like what you see biker girl?" The Ghostface asks Yui in a strained voice. 

Yui hesitates eyes fixed on the serrated edge of the blade pressed against Victoria's neck, she had always been so brave before she came here but right now she's frozen in fear. Until she sees Jane appear behind him and hits him over the head with a med-kit. Yui charges in to grab the knife but not before he slits Victoria's throat. 

"No!" Yui screams running to her, grabbing her by the neck to apply pressure. Zarina crawls through the thicket and they both begin to pull Victoria in the direction of the hatch hoping to get to it before she bleeds out. Victoria tries to speak but every move causes her gurgle up more blood. "J...je..." Zarina tells her stop talking or she'll bleed out before they make it to they hatch. Yui gains some strength and carries Victoria in her arms while Zarina applies pressure to her wound.

Jane hit the Ghostface over the head with the med-kit,stunning him only momentarily before he turned around and punched her square in the jaw.

"Get Victoria to the hatch!" She yells to Yui as she sees her and Zarina drag Victoria away. 

The Ghostface turns to them ready to pounce but not before Jane grabs him by the cloak causing him to fall over. 

"You fucking cunt!" He yells stabbing at her hand and kicking her down. The ground begins cracking open meaning the trial is ending. He cracks his knuckles and walks towards Jane. She struggles to her feet but begins running to a gate. "There's no point in running...but im game" she exclaims as he chases behind her. 

Jane managed to find the gate and pull the switch but not before he stabbed her against the switch and threw her on the ground and wrapped his hands around Jane's neck. 

"Now we're gonna learn what happens when we ruin my fun." He says, grip tightening. 

Jane looks him in the eyes, "Go fuck yourself pendejo!" and spits in his face giving in to his attempt at strangling her.


End file.
